


Everybody Sucks at First

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Cute, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Meddling, Milkshakes, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Trying something new is always a leap of faith, as Kosuke discovers firsthand when his boyfriend asks for a kiss.
Relationships: Oyama Chisao/Kosuke





	Everybody Sucks at First

Everybody Sucks at First

Author’s Note: “Chu” is onomatopoeia in Japanese for “kiss.” Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Chisao x Kosuke.

Summary:

Trying something new is always a leap of faith, as Kosuke discovers firsthand when his boyfriend asks for a kiss.

* * *

Once, Kosuke nagged his grandpa learn how to NetBattle so they could play together. When he asked this of Tensuke, he adhered to a blunt premise: “Everybody sucks at first.”

Gramps and Topman returned touting some amazing anti-element attack patterns. But now that the shoe was on the other foot, Kosuke saw their training must have been hard.

“Everybody sucks at first, chu.”

Without realizing it, Chisao had thrown Kosuke’s words back at him.

Kissing was gross. Kissing gave you germs. Why did Chisao wanna kiss him, anyway?

Since this was Oyama Chisao, though, the request came out as “Chu, chu?”

Sakurai Meiru beamed across the table. She was treating them to milkshakes, and they were about to treat her to a kissy show, apparently.

Kosuke closed his eyes. He knit his lips like the celebrities in big blockbuster movies. He didn’t care for those scenes, but to get to the action sequences, he had to sit through the mushier bits. “Eeeeew!” was the general attitude among kids his age. He assumed as much of Chisao, but clearly got his facts mixed up.

Chisao did the deed, withdrawing with a googly smile.

That was it.

No lips. Just cheek.

Chisao poked the whipped topping to the bottom of his glass.

 _I should get out more,_ Kosuke chided himself.


End file.
